


Pagod

by elsajewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Slight Humor, letting go
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: goodbye hug.





	Pagod

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ako magaling magsulat gusto ko lang ilabas yung feels ko. sorry na po. i tried :(
> 
> unbeta'd and i wrote everything in one go so sorry for grammatical errors and spelling errors :(
> 
> HINDI PO HAPPY ENDING ITO. DAHIL WALANG HAPPY. ENDING LANG MERON.

"baek! check mo naman phone ko please? may nagtext ata or baka notif lang." tumayo si baekhyun at kinuha ang phone ni kyungsoo sa table. gusto sana magcheck ni kyungsoo ng twitter timeline niya ngayon pero nagluluto siya para sa dinner ng barkada mamaya.

"soo, si jongin nagtext. punta raw siya rito mamaya. sure na raw." pagkabasa ni baekhyun ay napa-irap ito dahil hanggang kailan ba mangungulit itong si jongin? tapos na nga sila e. matagal na. when kaya magssink in sa kanya yon? kailan kaya jongin? kailan?

"soo, bakit ba kasi di mo na lang bigyan ng chance uli? ang kulit e. hindi ka ba naiirita?" tanong ni baek na lumapit na kay soo sa kusina.

"alam mo baek, i value our friendship more than ever." sabi ni soo habang tinatantsa ang timpla ng kalderata - his all time specialty.

"i know naman. lahat naman tayo sa barkada, ganon. pero ang awkward kaya. ex to barkada to ex to barkada nanaman... tangina soo! paulit ulit na lang?" inis na si baekhyun at ramdam ni kyungsoo yon. kahit na nakadalawang tao na ang nakarelasyon ni jongin ay bumabalik pa rin ito kay kyungsoo. yung isa naman, as marupok as always for jongin. nothing new. so tinatanggap niya - as a barkada or as a jowa. magbarkada sila pag may jowang iba si jongin, pag wala naman... sila ang magjowa. pero aaminin ni kyungsoo, nakakapagod pala.

"hayaan mo na. basta hindi masira ang friendship. alam mo naman na importante kayo lahat sa akin sa barkada. hindi ko kaya if may mawawalang isa sa inyo." ilang years na rin silang magkakaibigan, pamilya na ang turingan. pag may problema, sila sila rin ang nagtatakbuhan kaya ganoon na lang pahalagahan ni kyungsoo ang buong barkada - kahit minsan, lagi actually, nasasaktan na siya.

sasagot pa sana si baek sa kanilang usapan nang biglang may kumatok. si jongdae pala. ang isa pang maingay sa barkada like baek na mabulaklak ang lovelife - thanks to minseok.

"aga mo bakla! saan si min?" tanong ni baek sa kararating lang na kaibigan na nilalapag ang mga gamit sa sofa.

"wala. baka malate at may tatapusin pang trabaho. tumawag na sa akin kanina. pero hindi papalampasin noon itong dinner natin. kilala mo naman yon!" pagsagot ni jongdae habang naglalakad patungong kusina para batiin si kyungsoo.

"eh bakit parang medyo hindi ata maganda ang vibes ngayon? nag-away ba kayong dalawa?" pagtanong ni jongdae sa dalawa. nagtinginan sina baek at soo. kwinento naman lahat ni baek ang napag-usapan nila ni soo bago dumating si dae.

si jongdae... siya talaga ang pinakamagaling magbigay ng advice sa barkada. laging maaasahan. handang makinig always.

"soo... to be very honest... tama si baek. it's 2019 girl! let go of the things that hurt you or baka persons that hurt you. puro na lang ganyan mangyayari. tatakbuhan ka niya always and babalikan ka niya if wala na siyang jowa then ibbreak ka kasi malungkot daw siya. part ng barkada si jongin pero hindi naman na tama yung ganito. isipin mo rin sarili mo. baka may mahahanap ka pang mas okay - yung taong pasasayahin ka. yung totoong saya. yung kilala ka kahit malungkot o nakangiti ka. hindi lang yung taong nandiyan pag bored siya or pag single siya. 2019 na. piliin mo naman yung sarili mo this time. maging maramot ka naman for yourself." sabi ni jongdae at sina baek at soo ay nakanganga because kahit kailan talaga... iba ang kirot ng mga salitang nabitawan kapag galing kay dae. kaya nga okay ang lovelife eh, kasi alam niya ano gagawin niya. baekhyun (na nag-aantay sa confession ni chanyeol kahit gusto rin naman siya) at kyungsoo (na bulag sa idea ng friendship) CAN'T RELATE. if mamaya sa lamesa at naunang umupo sina minseok at jongdae, dapat nilang sigawan sila baek at soo ng "YOU CAN'T SIT WITH US if tanga ka pagdating sa love."  _ouch. masakit. pero aminin. totoo yon._

unti unting nagsidatingan ang barkada. si chanyeol, sehun, at junmyeon ay sabay sabay na dumating. may dala pang regalo si chanyeol na for baekhyun only. yung mga single sa barkada can just stare na may inggit. at least kahit man lang walang ayaw unang umamin between chanyeol at baekhyun, doon din ang punta noon. nagkakahiyaan lang sila. baka next time or baka mamaya umamin na sila dahil kanina pa sila naglalandian sa sulok. next na dumating sina yixing at minseok na mukhang pagod na pagod from work. kaya lumapit agad si jongdae sa boyfriend niya to kiss all the stress away. hay ang landi talaga jongdae. kahit kailan ka!!!

natapos na sa wakas ang pagluluto ni kyungsoo. tinulungan siya nina sehun, yixing, at junmyeon sa paghahanda sa pagkakainan. "soo, gutom na ako. kain na tayo please." pagreklamo ni sehun with a pout. cute talaga ni sehun kahit mas malaki pa ito sa kanya.

"sige, tara na. pagod na rin ako e. para makapagpahinga agad. alam ko pagod na rin kayo." sabay sigh ni kyungsoo. pagod na talaga siya e - physically ATA. kasi nagluto siya ng kaldereta, kare kare, pancit, lechon kawali, bagoong fried rice... the barkada's all time favorite dishes.

"pagod as in pagod or pagod as in" hindi natapos ang pagtatanong ni baekhyun dahil dumating si jongin. pinagbuksan pala ni yixing.

"pagod lang talaga." pagsagot ni kyungsoo kaya biglang tumahimik ang buong bahay ng mga 5 seconds.

"hi soo." bebeso sana si jongin pero iniwasan ni kyungsoo. nagdahilan siya na pawis siya at pagod kaluluto. pero iyon ba talaga ang rason? mabilis namang sinabi ni jongin na okay lang at wala sa kanya kahit gaano pa kapawis si kyungsoo pero ayaw talaga ni soo kaya sinunod na lang din ni jongin sa huli. "okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni jongin kay soo.

"oo naman. may rason ba para hindi maging okay?"

"ewan ko. parang may mali lang. sorry soo."

"sa akin pa may mali, jongin?"

nararamdaman na nila ang tension kaya biglang sinabi ni jongdae na magdasal na sila para sa pagkain. buti naman at nakaramdam yung iba at nagnod na lang. hindi naman umupo si kyungsoo sa tabi ni jongin na routine lagi ay pagtabi nito kay jongin. anytime and anywhere dapat katabi si jongin - because BFFs sila.  _anong reason iyon?_

natapos na sila kumain kaya nagkkwentuhan na lang sa sala. yung iba nakaupo sa sofa, ang iba nasa lapag na lang. AT YUNG IBA NAGLALANDIAN.  _ehem minseok at jongdae and baekhyun at chanyeol_

bigla naman nagtanong si yixing about sa lovelife ng iba dahil sa mga naglalandian sa harap nila. sumagot si jongin na may nagugustuhan siyang babae at balak niya pormahan soon. kahit lumalandi si baek rinig na rinig niya ito kaya halos mapatalon ito sabay sabing "may gusto ka palang iba, so layuan mo na si kyungsoo. okay? para naman magka lovelife siya. buong buhay niya umiikot na lang sa'yo."

"baek, kung ano ano sinasabi mo." pag-interrupt ni soo.

"hay nako, soo. ewan ko sa'yo. basta bukas hahanap tayo ng boylet for you. bawal mag-no. akala ko pa naman binabalikan ka ni jongin kaya di kita hinahanapan but since galing sa kanya na may gusto siyang pormahan, bukas okay? sama ka dae huh? magbebehave kami promise, chanyeol at minseok." tinaas ni baek ang kanang kamay as a sign na nagppromise siya sa dalawang lalaki na hindi sila maghahanap ng iba except for kyungsoo na hahanapan nila.

mabilis na nagchange topic si junmyeon. hay. life saver talaga ito. leader material. next time gawin nilang leader 'to si myeon.

natapos na ang gabi at nagsi-uwian na rin sila. as usual, ginawa lahat ni soo para hindi sila magbigay ng goodbye hug kay jongin. kasi yung goodbye hug pang goodbye na talaga. yung last na talaga. as in last na dapat. sa ibang barkada, it's a farewell-for-now-but-we-will-see-each-other-soon kind of hug.

💔

ilang linggo na nakalipas simula noong dinner ng barkada. wala pang next date kung kailan uli kasi karamihan busy talaga. bihira lang magkatime na lahat sila medyo free kaya go lang nang go kapag may free time. pero si jongin naninibago simula noong dinner na yon. kasi hindi na siya masyado kinakausap ni soo. walang masyadong texts, chats, snaps, calls or kung ano. dibale, katext naman niya lagi crush niya. PERO BAKIT NIYA HINAHANAP SI KYUNGSOO? BAKIT IBA KAPAG SI KYUNGSOO KAUSAP? BAKIT?

nag-aya si jongin na uminom. chanyeol, junmyeon, at si sehun lang ang free noong nag-aya siya. sumunod lang si chanyeol noong pinayagan na ni baekhyun finally - and yes mga kaibigan sina baekhyun at chanyeol na rin! nagka-aminan din! thank you lord!

normal na kwentuhan ng barkada ang topic hanggang sa naka ilang bote na sila kaya biglang nag-open up si jongin sa nararamdaman niya as of the moment. yung feeling ni jongin kahit may iba siyang karelasyon, iba pa rin si kyungsoo.

iba yung alaga ni kyungsoo. iba yung mga yakap at haplos ni kyungsoo. iba kapag text ni kyungsoo ang unang text nakikita sa umaga at huling text na matatanggap bago matulog. iba kapag luto ni kyungsoo. iba kapag hawak niya kamay ni kyungsoo. iba kapag si kyungsoo ang nagsasabi sa kanya na proud siya kay jongin. iba ang mga ngiti at tawa ni kyungsoo. at lalong iba kapag si kyungsoo ang nasaktan niya. kasi nasasaktan din siya. doble or triple pa. masakit kapag umiiyak si kyungsoo. masakit kapag hindi siya pinapansin ni kyungsoo. sobrang sakit na iniiwasan siya nito ngayon.

"PRE! TANGA KA BA? MAHAL MO GAGO!" sigaw ni chanyeol sa kanya. "actually, we all know that. si jongin lang ata hindi alam na mahal niya si soo." pagdagdag ni junmyeon. "feel ko alam naman niya kaya nga jinowa niya e. twice pa naging sila diba?" pagsali ni sehun. "kaso tanga si jongin kaya nakipagbreak!" si chanyeol uli nagsalita. "pinagpalit pa sa iba. tanga level? jongin!" sabi ni sehun uli.

natahimik si jongin kahit patuloy ang mga sinasabi ng tatlong kasama niya. kasi tangina mahal nga niya and ang tanga niya kasi bakit ngayon lang niya narealize over 6 bottles of red horse pa! sana hindi pa huli kasi this time he will make this right pero kailangan muna niyang ayusin lahat ng dapat ayusin.

💔

magkakasama sina baek, dae, at soo ngayon. nagsshopping sila because marami silang pera.  _hindi tayo makarelate._  "so kumusta kayo?" pang-aasar ni baek. as always. tumawa lang si dae na parang natuwa pa na ginaganito siya ni baekhyun.

"okay naman. mabait siya. sweet. feel ko bibigyan ko na ng chance. oras naman na diba for my happiness?" naghesitate pa si kyungsoo.

"bakla ang tagal mo nang dapat masaya! kaya go lang nang go!" pagsambit ni dae with so much enthusiasm.

"not to mention na ang gwapo niya at ang tangkad niya at ang yummy niya! kyungsoo ang swerte mo, kainis ka! share your blessings!" malanding tono ni baek.

"hala siya! sumbong kita kay chanyeol sige!" at tumatawa silang tatlo. ang sarap sa pakiramdam. ganito pala kapag totoong masaya. ganito pala kapag walang dala dalang mabigat na nararamdaman. ganito pala kapag nahanap mo na ang taong magpapasaya sa'yo. ganito pala kapag inuna mo naman ang sarili mo. ganito pala. ito ang iniisip ni kyungsoo kaya't nakangiti siya.

💔

nagka-time na ang buong barkada after 3 months na magdinner sila. this time, host naman sina jongdae at minseok. actually si jongdae lang kaso kailangan talaga idamay niya boyfriend niya because why not?

"tawagan niyo na sina kyungsoo at jongin para makakain na tayo. gutom at pagod na baby ko." sabi ni minseok sa barkada kaya't kilig na kilig si jongdae. kumalma ka jongdae. nakakaloka ka.

"ikaw nagpapagod diyan, nadamay pa kami."

"hele sehen ene be! i mean! hay nako sehun ano ano sinasabi mo!" pagsagot ni dae sa sinabi ni sehun.

ilang minuto at dumating na si jongin wearing a very boyfriend outfit compared sa usual niya na denim shorts, shirt, at sneakers na basta madampot niya sa shoe cabinet nila. this time naka jeans siya matching white polo and sneakers na pangmalakasan na may denim jacket pa. "ay wow. bihis na bihis ka!" pagpansin ni baek sa outfit ng kaibigan. "ah, eh, oo. may mineet kasi ako bago pumunta rito." pagsisinungaling ni jongin. dahil sa totoo lang, ilang oras siya naghanap ng outfit. nag google pa siya kung anong magandang outfit if makikita mo ang taong mahal mo. nagstyle pa siya ng buhok na kahit dati pumupunta siya sa barkada dinner na walang suklay. "sana sinama mo rito. para nakilala ng barkada." sabi ni junmyeon.  _pero kilala niyo naman na._

"kyungsooooooo!" sigaw nina jongdae at baekhyun dahil finally dumating na ang nag-iisang kulang. kinakabahan si jongin. kumakabog dibdib niya. sobra sobra.

"ang iingay naman nitong mga 'to!" pagbati ni soo sa dalawang maingay niyang kaibigan.

pumunta na sila sa table. uupo na sana si jongin sa tabi ni kyungsoo nang "sorry, jongin. may kasama kasi ako. nagpapark lang. diyan siya uupo. doon ka na lang sa tabi ni sehun." malumanay at may ngiti na sabi ni kyungsoo kay jongin. "oh my ghad kang bakla ka! kasama mo siya?" kilig na tanong ni baekhyun. kinikilig talaga, high pitch pa e.

"ito na kasama mo kyungsoo. tinulungan ko pa magpark. hirap pag lahat tayo may kotse na." sinabayan ni jongdae maglakad papuntang table ang matangkad, gwapo, at yummy (sabi ni baekhyun) na lalaki. bumati naman siya sa mga nasa table na at nagbigay nang malaking ngiti. umupo siya sa tabi ni kyungsoo kasi it's where he belongs as a "boyfriend ko pala. si kris." sabi ni kyungsoo sa barkada. pinakilala isa isa ni kyungsoo ang mga kaibigan. kilig na kilig naman sina dae at baek na kung wala lang mga boyfriend ay malamang kaagaw niya na kay kris. lahat sila natuwa para kay kyungsoo maliban sa isa na nakasimangot hanggang matapos ang dinner. halos hindi nga niya ginalaw ang pagkain niya.

mainit na tinanggap ng barkada si kris. natuwa sila dahil isang successful businessman itong si kris kaya nagkasundo sila nina junmyeon, yixing, at minseok agad because pare-pareho sila. ang powerpuff girls naman aka baek, soo, dae ay nagchichikahan about the latest and freshest tsismis. yung tatlong matatangkad naman, naglalaro ng nba 2k18. thank you minseok at may ps4 ka sa bahay. pagpalain ka nawa ni lord.

_pero syempre hindi ito matatapos nang masaya dahil lahat tayo rito luhaan sa huli. damay damay na 'to._

pumunta si soo sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig dahil nauhaw na ata siya sa kadadaldal nilang tatlo pero hindi niya alam na may sumunod pala sa kanya. "soo..." alam niya kaninong boses iyon. never siya nagkamali. "oh jongin? gusto mo rin ba ng tubig?" bakit ba ang lambing ng boses nito baka anytime mahimatay si jongin.

"ah hindi. gusto lang kitang kausapin. yung tayong dalawa lang sana."

"sa balcony na lang? papaalam lang ako kay dae if pwede."

kaya nagsabi si soo kay dae at pumayag ito. wala rin namang balak na makialam ang ibang mga kaibigan kahit si kris dahil alam niya lahat ang past ni kyungsoo at jongin. kahit siya na ang boyfriend, alam niyang kailangan ni kyungsoo ng closure. maayos at malinaw na closure.

💔

"ni, may problema ba? kumusta ka na?" pagsisimula ni kyungsoo. tinawag pa siya sa nickname niya. iba talaga kapag si kyungsoo ang nagbabanggit ng pangalan niya. ang sarap pakinggan. sa sobrang sarap marinig ng pangalan niya mula sa mga labi ni kyungsoo, feel niya anytime papatak na ang mga luha niya.

"ikaw ang problema." kitang kita ni jongin ang pagkagulat sa mukha ni kyungsoo pero at the same time evident sa mga mata ni kyungsoo na magpatuloy siya sa sinasabi niya kaya ginawa niya. "kasi hindi ka mawala sa isip ko, soo. kasi kahit sinong makarelasyon ko, sa'yo pa rin ako bumabalik kasi ikaw talaga mahal ko. tayo na lang, soo. please." at true to his thoughts, pumapatak na ang luha ni jongin.

"kasi jongin may boyfriend na ako. saka diba may nililigawan ka? huwag na natin lokohin mga sarili natin, ni. hindi naman natin mahal ang isa't isa. takot lang tayo mawala ang isa sa buhay natin kasi simula bata magkaibigan na tayo." kinuha ni jongin ang mga kamay ni kyungsoo at patuloy lang ito sa pag-iyak.

"pwede pa naman kayo maghiwalay diba? please kyungsoo. kahit ano gagawin ko. kahit ano. basta bumalik ka sakin. please soo. hindi ko kaya mawala ka. mag-aantay ako kung hindi mo pa kayang hiwalayan si kris ngayon. please soo." nagmamakaawa na si jongin at naiiyak na rin si soo pero pinapigilan niya ang sarili. maraming beses niya nang inayakan si jongin kaya hindi na dapat siya umiyak pang muli para sa lalaking nasa harapan niya ngayon. pero hindi niya tinatanggal ang hawak sa kanya ni jongin dahil kahit sa huling sandali man lang mahawakan nila ang isa't isa.

"alam mo jongin siguro tama sila baek at dae."

"anong ibig mong sabihin, soo?"

"na masyado tayo umaasa sa isa't isa kaya feeling natin di natin kaya kapag wala ang isa. pero kaya naman natin diba, ni? ilang months ngang halos walang communication diba? pero naka survive naman tayo."

"soo, hindi. hindi mo alam gaano ko katagal inaantay 'tong pagkakataon na 'to. naghanda ako para umamin sa'yo na mahal talaga kita. hindi bilang kaibigan pero higit pa. mahal kita, soo. sobra sobra. tanga na kung tanga pero ngayon ko lang narealize. please tayo na lang uli... please."

"jongin hanggang ngayon ba naman sarili mo pa rin? ilang taon naman na ikaw inuuna ko diba? never nga ako nag boyfriend kasi alam ko kailangan mo ako at dapat may babalikan ka para sumaya ka uli. pero paano naman yung magpapasaya sa akin, jongin? tao rin ako. napapagod. may hangganan din. pagod na pagod na ako pero alam mo napawi ni kris lahat ng pagod ko." sabay yakap ni soo kay jongin nang mahigpit. mahigpit na mahigpit na lalong nagpa-iyak kay jongin. "sorry pero this time ako naman, jongin. sorry pero gusto ko rin sumaya. siguro ito na yung time para magpaalam muna saglit biglang kaibigan na rin para makalaya tayong pareho sa ilusyon na kailangan natin ang isa't isa. mahal din kita, jongin. mahal na mahal kita noon kaya pumapayag ako kahit iwan mo ako tapos babalik ka kapag tapos na kayo ng mga naging karelasyon mo. paulit ulit na ganon. pero hindi ako nagreklamo, diba? wala kang narinig sa akin kasi mahal kita. ngayon, magmamahal naman ako ng iba na mamahalin din ako nang buong buo pabalik. magmamahal naman ako ng taong hindi ako iiwan. salamat, jongin. paalam."

bumitaw na si kyungsoo sa mahigpit na yakap at iniwan si jongin mag-isa. baka ito na ang goodbye hug na inaantay ibigay ni kyungsoo kay jongin. huling yakap na mahigpit bago tuluyang bumitaw sa pagkapit.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading at kay crush kung nagbasa ka. HAHAHAHA joke lang


End file.
